Strong Soul
The ability to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power. Also Called *Independent Soul/Life-Force/Spirit *Indomitable Soul/Life-Force/Spirit *Restless Life-Force/Spirit/Soul *Sheer Soul/Life-Force/Spirit *Strong Life-Force/Spirit Capabilities User has a strong soul that is equivalent to the power of many souls which comes in handy in situations that test one's spiritual fortitude and grants spiritual abilities. The user's soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without anything holding it back. It is also strengthened by the user's desire to get what they want, no matter the cost. Applications *Energetic Pressure *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Life-Force *Indomitable Will Associations *Aura Manipulation *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Soul *Other Soul **Deity Soul *Soul Manipulation *Strong Heart *True Power *Unbound Soul Limitations *Though resistant, a user's soul can still be manipulated and even absorbed with enough effort Known Users Known Souls *Lord Souls (Dark Souls) *Strong Souls (Soul Eater) *Witch Souls (Soul Eater) Gallery Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) has a strong enough soul to escape the depth of Naraka. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) possesses such an exceedingly amount of Reiryoku, that he can paralyze weaker Shinigami by looking at them. File:Ichigo_vs_byakuya.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) possesses an immense amount of Reiryoku/Spiritual Power, signifying his unusually strong soul. Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Eyepatch Removal.gif|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) monstrous Reiryoku. File:Starrk_Reiatsu.gif|Coyote Starrk's (Bleach) Reiryoku was so powerful and uncontrolled, lesser Hollows died from simply being in his presence. Ichibē Hyōsube releasing Ichimonji.png|As one of the oldest Shinigami in existence, Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) has immense amounts of Reiryoku. YhwachRevival.png|As the son of the Soul King and the progenitor of the Quincy race, Yhwach (Bleach) has a godly amount of Reiryoku, surpassing even the strongest Shinigami. Dantes-inferno.jpg|Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) possessed a strong enough soul to defeat Death and traverse all nine circles of Hell to save his wife, Beatrice. Furtive Pygmy Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Furtive Pygmy (Dark Souls) obtained the Dark Soul, passing it down through its descendants as Humanity. Gwyn Lord of Sunlight Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Light, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Gravelord Nito Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, Gravelord Nito (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Death, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god to the new world. Witch of Izalith Dark Souls.jpg|When the first flame was lit, the Witch of Izalith (Dark Souls) obtained the Lord Soul of Life, using such power to fight against the dragons and become a god of the new world. Dovahkiin (dragonborn).jpg|A Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls) is a mortal with a soul of a Dragon, the immortal, divine children/aspects of Akatosh, the god of time. Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos' (God of War) soul is powerful enough to escape the Underworld more than once. Issei uniform.jpg|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) possesses a will strong enough to keep him pushing towards his limits and is powered by his perverted mind. Brook's Soul Extraction.PNG|Brook (One Piece) projecting his own, powerful soul, incapacitating an army of Big Mom's homies due to them possessing weak souls that aren't their own. Big Mom three homies.png|Prometheus, Zeus and Napoleon (One Piece) were created from Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom's own soul, making them the strongest homies among her collection. File:RWBY_Huntsmen_and_Huntress.png|Huntsmen/Huntresses (RWBY) s-CRY-ed Kazuma and Ryuho.jpg|Kazuma and Ryuho (s-CRY-ed) possess a strong, independent spirit, driven by their need to live without being controlled by anyone or anything. Soul Eater Witch Soul.jpg|Witch Souls (Soul Eater) are known to hold great power, making them a sought after prize to meister, weapon and kishin alike. Frisk Render By Skodwarde.png|Frisk's (Undertale) soul is matched and fueled with determination. seiken-tsukai.png|The souls of all Saviors (Seiken Tsukai no World Break) are strong enough to survive eons and then reincarnate retaining memories of their old lives and their perspective and superhuman or magic abilities... Moroha_full_view.jpg|...Moroha Haimura, in particular, has a far powerful soul compared to other as it survived two lives in its third life being called an Ancient Dragon retaining his superhuman and magical powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Soul Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries